1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a braking device for a rotating shaft and a gear motor system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a gear motor is used as a driving device for opening and closing rolling doors of garages and warehouses as it has a compact structure, large torque, and slow rotational speed. To ensure such garage or warehouse doors can immediately stay at a certain position at the time of power outage or manual stop, a braking device or a brake is required to consume the inertia to prevent the doors from sliding down freely due to the gravity to ensure the personal safety. However, because conventional braking devices for gear motors employ electromagnetic braking modes, they are complicated in structure and high in costs.